


Mare tenebrarum

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дождь обступил мертвой стеной замерший посреди дороги автомобиль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mare tenebrarum

Дождь обступил мертвой стеной замерший посреди дороги автомобиль. Ниикура Каору выключил мотор. Мутные тяжелые капли с остервенением ударялись и ударялись в лобовое стекло, часто молотили по серой жести капота.  
\- Здесь на карте нарисован мост. Или я не там повернул, - Ниикура поднял голову от карты и посмотрел вперед, но не увидел ничего, кроме пелены тайфуна. - Да нет же! Здесь одна дорога без развилок. Ничего не видно.   
Он достал телефон из кармана дутой куртки   
\- И связи, как назло, нет, - Ниикура повертел в ладони телефон, а затем нагнулся и вытащил из бардачка початую пачку сигарет. - Мать их, синоптики. Шинья. Эй, Шинья! Ты заснул, что ли?  
Терачи Шинья завозился на соседнем сидении, убрал от лица воротник с длинным ворсом искусственного меха и спросил:  
\- Мы уже приехали?  
\- Кажется, что мы уже приехал... Черт, - Ниикура ударил ладонями по рулю, затем выбил из пачки сигарету и вытянул ее зубами.  
\- Не кури в машине, - попросил Шинья, когда чиркнула зажигалка. Стекла запотевали внутри машины. Непослушными скрюченными пальцами Шинья провел по каплям конденсата, чтобы рассмотреть место.  
\- Если я открою окно, то мы просто утонем. Ты погляди как льет, - Ниикира сигарету не прикурил, продолжал зажимать зубами фильтр. Зажигалка покоилась в его сухой ладони. Шинья поднял упавшую между сидениями карту местности.  
\- Тонущий мост, - прочитал он.  
\- Здесь никакого моста нет.  
\- Наверное, его не просто так назвали тонущим, - заметил Шинья и приблизил лицо вплотную к карте.  
\- Там кто-то есть, - Ниикура прищурился, он вглядывался в дождь со стороны водителя.  
\- А?   
\- Кто-то ходит возле машины, - он вытащил сигарету подрагивающими в нервном напряжении пальцами и сломал поперек.  
\- Тебе показалось. Мы посреди леса. Здесь только мы, - ответил Шинья, но, когда поднял голову, увидел тусклый отсвет справа от машины, там, где плотно должны были смыкаться ряды деревьев, будто кто-то махал ручным фонарем.  
\- Вот он! Смотри! Там человек!   
\- Может, местный? Тоже застрял на этом острове?  
\- Интересно, кто догадался строить дорогу через остров, а не в объезд?  
Шинья не успел ответить. Над его головой в стекло кто-то постучал. Терачи дернулся вправо. Возле машины вплотную стоял высокий человек в темном рыбацком плаще. Шинья протянул руку к двери, чтобы открыть ее, но Ниикура одернул:  
\- Стой. Что ты делаешь?  
\- Хочу спросить дорогу.  
\- Там льет. Да тебя же сразу смоет.  
\- Хорошо. Я открою окно.  
Пока они спорили, человек в плаще еще раз постучал в стекло.  
\- Стой! - только и успел воскликнул Ниикура. Шинья рванул из машины под дождь.  
\- Здравствуйте. Вы местный? Как хорошо, что вы нас нашли. Кажется, мы заблудились.  
За спиной Шиньи раздался звук тоненького смеха. Человек оказался не намного выше Терачи, но бесформенный капюшон создавал иллюзию роста. Лица Шинья никак не мог разглядеть. Человек просто стоял. Руки - бледные, с распухшими узлами суставов на пальцах - безвольно висели вдоль туловища.  
\- Вы кто такие? - спросил незнакомец  
\- Мы съемочная группа из Осаки, - волосы Шиньи намокли, налипли на лицо. Дождь слепил глаза, хлестал по щекам. - Ехали на инди-фестиваль.  
\- Здесь не бывает фестивалей.  
\- Не прямо здесь. Мы не доехали до места проведения.  
\- Эй, мужик, здесь на карте указан мост. Где он? - Ниикура вышел из машины следом.  
\- Ты видишь мост? - темная фигура качнулась в сторону. Незнакомец обращался к Каору.  
\- Здесь нет моста? - уточнил Шинья.  
\- Когда-то был, но утонул, - рыбацкий плащ заскрипел. Мужчина пожал плечами.  
\- А карта вроде бы новая, - вздохнул Ниикура, а Шинья отступил к машине и юркнул на сидение.  
\- Спасибо. Мы тогда поедем обратно, - Ниикура махнул рукой незнакомцу и сел за руль. Шинья обхватил руками предплечья. Его потряхивало от холода.  
\- Погоди, включу мотор, - сказал Ниикура и окинул взглядом незнакомца, который не отходил от машины. - Странный тип. Стоит и не уходит.  
\- Твоя карта нам уже не пригодится, - Шинья вытащил из под ноги намокшую карту. Бумага набухла и разъехалась на части в руках.  
\- Твою мать! - рыкнул Ниикура.  
\- Что? - Шинья продолжал держать части карты.  
\- Машина не заводится. Надо лезть под капот. Смотреть, что не так.  
\- А мужик не ушел. Попросим помощи?  
Незнакомец отошел, но ровно настолько, чтобы его силуэт оставался заметен.  
\- Ты думаешь, у этого рыбака найдется что-то?  
\- Спроси, - пожал плечами Шинья. Он сложил куски карты, свернул в трубочку и положил на заднее сидение к сумкам.  
\- Не нравится мне все это.  
Каору вышел под дождь, обошел машину спереди и обратился к незнакомцу. Шинья видел, как дернулся кадык Ниикуры в распахнутой куртке. Его глаза округлились. Ниикура осел в грязь. И Шинья дернул рычаг замка на двери, чтобы выскочить на помощь.  
\- Каору! Каору-сан, - Терачи ухватился за отвороты его куртки. Глаза Ниикуры оставались открыты. Он раскрыл рот, а побелевшие губы шевелились.  
\- Ему стало плохо, - произнес незнакомец.  
\- Каору, эй, держись! - Шинья завертел головой. - В машине была аптечка.  
\- Его надо отнести в дом.  
\- В дом? - переспросил Терачи. Обездвиженный Ниикура лежал на сырой земле.   
\- Здесь недалеко, - незнакомец поднял руку и указал направление.   
\- Нужно оказать первую помощь. И как-то связаться с больницей.  
\- Чего стоишь? Подхватили и пошли.  
Шинья успел дернуть коробку с крестом из машины и захлопнуть дверцу со стороны водительского места, а незнакомец взвалил на спину тело Ниикуры и пошел сквозь потоки воды к лесу.  
Дождь поглощал любые звуки. Тяжелые ботинки Терачи вязли в грязи и длинной спутанной траве. Незнакомец ни разу не остановился и не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, следует ли за ним Шинья.  
Шинья запнулся о камень, вскинул голову и снова заметил в дали размытую дымку света.  
\- Снова свет. Кто там? - крикнул Шинья во след незнакомцу. Незнакомец остановился и даже развернулся всем телом к Терачи.  
\- Там?  
\- Будто фонарем светит, - рука посинела от холода за то время, что они провели в пути.  
\- Это Хара Тошимаса.Он живет в доме неподалеку.  
\- В доме?  
\- Раньше была усадьба, а теперь осталась пара домов. Кажется, все, что осталось после пожара. Вот мы и пришли, - незнакомец распахнул хижину. Шинья вошел следом и задохнулся - прижал заледеневшие ладони к лицу. В хижине стоял неровный, густой запах сырой земли.  
\- Здесь есть электричество?  
\- Электричество? Сейчас нет, но у меня где-то оставался фонарь.  
Шинья обернулся на пороге. Среди деревьев туманный свет становился все слабее - Хара Тошимаса удалялся от хижины в противоположную сторону.  
\- Давай я уложу твоего приятеля. Да и ты сам располагайся.  
\- Можно мне полотенце, - Шинья убрал руки от лица и шагнул внутрь. Глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте.  
\- Возьми одеяло. И это держи, - сначала незнакомец провел рукой над головой Терачи затем сверху на плечи опустил тяжелое отсыревшее одеяло и сунул в живот кружку.  
\- Что это? - захрипел Шинья.  
\- Огонь-вода. Да ты пей, не бойся.  
Незнакомец тенью метался из угла в угол хижины.  
\- Что с ним? - Терачи подтянул одеяло на голову.  
\- Я-то откуда знаю. Дышит - живой.  
Черный силуэт незнакомца пропал. Шинья сморгнул, а потом увидел еще одного человека возле хижины - мужчину средних лет. С его немыслимого длинного балахона сочилась вода, будто он вышел не из дождя, а из моря. Он с апатичным видом смотрел вглубь черноты дома.   
\- Не бойся его. Он сюда не зайдет, - на плечо Шиньи легла ладонь и больно сдавила. - Иди, Хара-кун, куда шел.  
Хара не ушел, пока незнакомец не завел Шинью в угол и не заставил залпом выпить то, что налил в кружку. В кружке оказалось сакэ.  
\- Ты прости, что не могу развести огонь. Угля совсем не осталось. Не ждал я гостей.  
Шинья только часто задергал головой и пересел ближе к Ниикуре. Ниикура лежал на спине. Глаза оставались открыты, но он больше не пытался сосредоточится на лице Терачи.  
\- Он совсем холодный, - Шинья дотронулся до руки Каору. Пальцы и ладонь того были в грязи.  
\- Так дышит.  
\- Только дышит, - Шинья опустился на дощатый ледяной пол. - Интересно, когда дождь прекратится?  
Ливень бился в стены, барабанил по крыше. Кто-то стучал вместе с дождем в окно.  
\- Я сейчас, - сказал хозяин хижины и ушел.  
Шинья еще раз потрогал руку Ниикуры, вздохнул и нащупал кружку, которую отставил в сторону ранее. Он допил саке.  
\- Подожди, согреешься, - сказал незнакомец. - Звать-то тебя как?  
\- Терачи Шинья.  
\- А ты силен пить, Терачи Шинья, - незнакомец выхватил из ослабевшей руки кружку. - Хотя субтильный такой.  
\- На себя посмотри, - пьяно огрызнулся Шинья.  
\- А я красавец, - незнакомец стащил с головы капюшон, но при отсутствии света Терачи смог разглядеть только торчащие иглами стриженые волосы и темные круги под глазами. - Правда?  
Возле окна у постели с Ниикурой раздался тонкий, надрывный визг.  
\- Да что такое! Кого там принесло еще? - всплеснул руками хозяин дома и смягчил тон. - О, Тоору-кун! Какими судьбами?  
\- Вот еще саке принес, молодец какой! Как только от Хары припрятать сумел.  
\- А кто это, Тоору-кун? - Шинья вытянул шею, чтобы разглядеть Тоору. Тоору прятался за кроватью так, что его не было заметно.  
\- Тоору. Да он вместе с Тошимасой за усадьбой присматривает. Точнее за тем, что от нее осталось. Но я тебе уже рассказывал.  
Хозяин гостеприимно плеснул саке в кружку и снова протянул ее гостю.  
\- А чья усадьба?  
\- Да кто же его знает. Когда я здесь поселился, все здесь было так. И эти двое были. А потом еще и Хара поселился у них.  
\- Двое? - икнул Шинья и поморщился.  
\- Ай, не обращай внимание. Пей еще. Вон как дрожишь.  
\- А ты? - выдохнул в кружку Шинья.  
\- А я не буду. Не в обиду, Шинья-кун, но как выпью, так беда свалится.  
\- А ты не местный, - хихикнул Терачи.  
\- Внимательный какой. Из Миэ я, - хозяин дома оставался безымянным. Он сел возле Шиньи и подлил из керамической бутылки еще саке.  
\- А как здесь оказался?  
\- Не помню. Вышел с братьями и отцом в море - рыбу ловить, а потом очнулся здесь.  
\- Разве так бывает? Миэ, это же далеко отсюда, - моргнул Шинья.  
\- Бывает и не такое, поверь, - хозяин дома взъерошил ладонью волосы.  
\- А почему домой не уезжаешь?  
\- Я и так дома. Здесь мой дом.  
Безымянный залпом опрокинул в раскрытый рот саке прямо из бутылки. Шинья засмеялся, и хозяин дома рассмеялся в ответ. Они смеялись в голос, а затем замолчали. Шинья принялся зевать и мотать головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Если хочешь, спи.  
\- Нельзя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Вдруг дождь закончится, а нужно успеть в больницу.  
\- Дождь не закончится, - произнес безымянный, и Шинью сморил сон.  
Терачи проснулся от толчка. Ему в плечо уперлась чья-то рука - тяжелая, окостеневшая от напряжения. Шинья дернулся вперед, свалился на пропыленный пол и обернулся.  
Существо небольшого размера сидело на Ниикуре. С Ниикуры была снята одежда. Ее клочья были разбросаны повсюду. С руки Терачи свисали остатки джемпера, а в просохших волосах запутался крестик на цепочке. Шинья дернул его и зашипел - в ладони остался клок волос и кусок цепочки. Существо перестало елозить по телу вверх-вниз, чудовищно зарычало, заурчало, а затем испустило из себя зловонную струю со сдавленным выдохом. Аромат сырой земли окислился до запаха крови.  
Шинья зажмурился, подавился нервной икотой и закашлял. Существо на высокой ноте взвыло. И Терачи бросился прочь из хижины, в которой больше не оказалось безымянного хозяина.  
Вода лилась с неба с утроенной силой. Шинья бежал между деревьев, деревья между собой плотно смыкались, цеплялись ветвями и корнями будто подвижными щупальцами за бегущее тело. Терачи упал на колени. Он сразу ощутил, что под ладонями грязь кишила червями.  
\- Он здесь! Я его вижу! Ему удалось убежать! - невозможно было различить, с какой стороны раздался голос. Шинью окружал только дождь. Он поднялся на ноги и рассмеялся, и смеялся до тех пор, пока не увидел фонарь Хары Тошимасы.  
\- Стой! Не беги! - приказал ему безымянный хозяин хижины.  
\- Каору-сан. Каору? - у подножья огромного черного дерева стоял Ниикура.  
\- Очнулся? Перебирай давай ногами сам, - Шинью дернули за руку.  
\- Каору-сан! - позвал на помощь Терачи, но безымянный в рыбацком плаще за руку тянул его прочь от дерева, где стоял голый Ниикура.  
\- Куда ты меня тащишь?  
\- Подальше от сюда. Забудь про своего дружка.  
\- А ну отпусти! - Шинья не вырывался, он рукой нашарил мощную ветку и в прыжке оттолкнулся ногами от спины безымянного.  
\- Ты что творишь?  
Шинья побежал обратно, но поскользнулся на дикой траве и упал лицом вниз.  
\- Сказали же, не идти обратно. Вот упрямый, - незнакомец схватил Терачи за лодыжки и поволок по земле. Шинья пальцами цеплялся за комья грязи и острые камни, сопротивлялся, но безымянный не сдавался.  
\- Тошия! - сначала они услышали фальцет, а затем увидели Ниикуру. Ниикура бежал за ними, но не обратил внимания на лежащего Шинью. Глазницы были пусты. - Тошия.  
\- Вот же, выбрался как-то, сученок, - ноги Шиньи обхватила еще одна пара рук, и Терачи с отчаяньем задергался, начал бросать в проливной дождь камни, но ни разу не попал. - Не рыпайся. Дайске, да помоги же мне!  
Теперь они вдвоем тащили Шинью через лес. Куртка и рубашка на Терачи задрались. Он изранил живот о торчащие, словно пики, отростки деревьев.  
\- Кровью пахнет, - произнес безымянный.  
\- Нет, Дайске, нет! - ответил тот, кого звали Хара Тошимаса. Штанина с той стороны, где он держал Терачи за лодыжку, намокла сильнее.  
\- Эй, я его первым приглядел, - безымянный отпустил ногу.  
\- Слушай сюда, Дайске. Мы тащим его до реки. Потому что так надо. Нечего ему здесь делать. Представь, съел бы ты того. Да тебя бы сразу разнесло! Там жировой прослойки сколько!  
\- Зато у этого одно мясо.  
\- Он слишком костлявый.  
\- В самый раз порция, чтобы оставаться красивым и подтянутым.  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет!  
Пока они спорили, Шинья подтянулся на локтях и попытался отползти до дерева, чтобы скрыться в широких оголенных корнях, но почувствовал укол.  
У него начинали неметь ноги. Он резко обернулся, чтобы взглянуть за спину, и увидел, как над ним навис гигантский черно-красный паук. Шинья закричал, начал перебирать локтями, подтягиваться на руках за ветви. Он волочил за собой ноги, а потом раздался хруст. Хара прыгнул на паука и придавил его всем телом. Ноги паука разъехались в стороны. Он рухнул на брюхо и начал в беспомощности водить хелицерами и петипальпами.  
\- Сказал же, что нельзя трогать, - вздохнул Хара Тошимаса.  
Паук опустил петипальпы.  
\- Тоору, Тоору, чего стоишь. Помоги же мне! Да. Хватай его за ноги.  
\- Я не чувствую ног, - вслух произнес Шинья и грязной изрезанной ладонью закрыл рот.  
\- Ничего. Пройдет, - обратился к нему Хара Тошимаса. - Главное, подальше от Дайске сейчас. Кё, а ты чего смотришь? Живой он, живой наш Дайске. Я просто его оглушил. Да, там твой братец, Тоору, и он сожрал второго, и кожу его на себя напялил. Думал, Дайске обхитрить.  
Шинью снова тащили. Он брыкался, пытался освободится из странной хватки. Хара Тошимаса иногда издавал смешки, ему отвечали бульканьем.  
Терачи заметил машину. Его протащили мимо, потом бросили на узкую полоску прибрежного песка.  
\- Давай, на три бросаем в воду. Раз.Два.Три.  
Они раскачали в воздухе Шинью и бросили в воду. Он попытался сделать вдох, но только захлебнулся. Терачи инстинктивно дернулся и очнулся...  
На тонких бесцветных руках покоились иглы и белые полоски стерильных лент.  
\- Доктор Симада! Доктор Симада, он пришел в себя!  
На лице мешала кислородная маска. Шинья попробовал стащить ее, но теплая рука человека в белом халате помешала это сделать:  
\- Я доктор Симада Юске. Вам пока нельзя вставать и разговаривать.  
За его спиной стояла бледная девушка. Она шевелила губами и беззвучно плакала:  
\- Выжить после такого!  
Он повернул голову в бок и увидел вокруг множество коек. На всех лежали люди, в основном, без сознания. Некоторые были накрыты белыми простынями с головой.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Кто знает. Его даже опознать пока не удалось. Кто, откуда.  
\- Мне кажется, я его видела по телевизору. Точно! На ведущего похож.  
Шинья попробовал пошевелить ногами, но у него не вышло. Он закрыл глаза, хотя доктор Симада продолжал к нему обращаться.  
Их машина двигалась по дороге, в сторону океана. Ниикура Каору сидел за рулем. Они выключили радио и слушали музыку на диске - три часа на дорогу до фестиваля независимой музыки. Шинья делал пометки в блокноте. На заднем сидении лежали камера с логотипом развлекательного канала, микрофон в кольцах длинного провода и тренога.  
Мощная волна ломала дома, обрушивалась тяжестью на поселки и города, уносила из океана корабли на сушу, а машины и людей - в море. Ниикура Каору пытался развернуть машину. Шинья не успел ничего ему сказать. Не оставалось ни единого шанса - полоса дороги располагалась по всей ширине спешащей только вперед воды.   
Машину смыло.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Сердце остановилось.  
\- Не думал, что увидимся. Поверил Харе, хоть ты выкарабкаешься.  
Терачи Шинья сидел на капоте машины посреди леса. По-прежнему шел сильный дождь.  
\- Не подходи, - сказал Терачи  
\- Обиделся что ли? - из толщи воды вышел паук-оборотень, которого Хара Тошимаса назвал именем Дайске.  
\- Вот там и стой.  
\- Ты прости меня за то, Шинья. Природа моя такая. Говорил же, что пить мне нельзя. - извинился Дайске и улыбнулся. У него оказались удивительно красивые ровные зубы. - Жрать охота. Нам бы поторопиться. Скоро Кё соберет себя по частям и опять по лесу начнет рыскать, кого бы сожрать. Еще приятель твой шороху наводит.  
\- Что с Каору?  
\- В каком-то смысле он жив, да.  
\- Что значит в каком-то смысле?  
\- А то и значит. Я его отравить хотел, а потом съесть, как это полагается, вот только Кё опередил меня, и то к счастью. Сколько здесь, а так не научился различать плоть живую от призраков.  
\- Что значит “призраков”?  
\- Да то и значит. Твой дружок был уже призраком, когда я его в дом притащил. Да еще и неугомонный он. Все что-то от кого-то хочет, и языком мелет. Видимо, смириться никак не может со смертью. Тошимаса от него в колодце спрятался, а Тоору в склепе зарылся. Кё до сих пор не может ухо к брюшине приложить. Никак не срастется.   
\- Откуда он вообще взялся?  
\- Кто?  
\- Кё или как его там.  
\- Не знаю. Он здесь был до того, как я появился. Уже рассказывал, кажется. А спросить не представилось случая. Да и как их спросишь. Один визжит, второй рычит. Вроде бы близнецы - только один полусгнившая головешка, а второй - рогатая скотина. Сразу после того, как здесь очнулся, помогал Тошимасе и Тоору его закапывать. Они его связали и в ящик положили, а потом решили закопать. Достал их сильно. Здесь всем пожрать хочется, разве только Харе утопить, да отомстить. Он у нас трепетный. Только закапывать пришлось мне. Вода с Хары льется. Заливает яму и все. А Тоору хотя и мертвечиной питается, может только могилы разрывать, пока земля мягкая и рыхлая.  
\- Получается, что я умер и тоже стал призраком.  
\- Это не обязательно.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я демон, в смысле, паук, приятель твой - призрак.  
\- А кто же я?  
\- Раскроешь таланты. Времени у тебя теперь предостаточно.  
\- А люди? Здесь есть люди?  
\- Ни разу не видел.  
\- Но я же отсюда ушел.  
\- Но вернулся.  
\- Так это и есть иной мир.  
\- Разочарован?  
Шинья передернул плечами.  
\- Нет. Совсем нет. Просто странно.   
Они замолчали. Дайске опустился на капот возле Шиньи.  
\- А где корабль-призрак?  
\- Нет его. Хара обычный морской монах.  
\- Значит, все утонули. Поэтому здесь столько воды  
\- Кстати, ты сухой, если не заметил.  
\- Да? - Терачи заметил, что куртка и джинсы оставались сухими. - Точно. Сухой.  
Шинья посмотрел наверх. Вторая пара рук держала над его головой раскрытый прозрачный зонт, а третья поправляла на воротнике куртки длинный ворс искусственного меха.


End file.
